Welcome to the New Dejavu Cryle
by Ryoko-akira-san
Summary: Cryle -Craig is falling for a Jewish boy, and he wants to get his way but is worried that he may like someone else....Love and Hatred and Death will affect this couple...enjoy.
1. Welcome to the New DejaVu

_I Beg to Dream and Differ from the Hollow lies_

**Title: Green Day~ 'Holiday'**

**A/N~I hope you enjoy this story/ series. i love this couple too, Cryle. Ah well i dont know what else to say..**

**Enjoy~**

**-----  
**

**Craig's POV**

Him.

The boy with red curls, a soft complexion, a nice body, great grades, the perfect boy just for just about anyone.

That boy was Kyle Broflovski, sophomore, that I happen to be into but the only problem is, Im just one of the guys, the side character-a fill in.

That person was me, Craig Tucker.

I Never can get close to him or even make a simple conversation, there's this tugging feeling in me, that stops me, but that's only part of it, Kyle is always hanging out with Stan, everywhere he goes, Kyle goes; the same lunch table, sitting together in classes and going to each others houses…. They were unseperatable.

I continued to watch him, Kyle, who was sitting closely next to Stan.

Stan Marsh, sophomore, black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, gone out with Wendy plenty of times, even I lost count.

Kenny McCormick, sophomore too, dirty blond hair, the poorest kid in school, wearing his same old clothes to school, I feel sorry for him.

Cartman, don't even get me started; he shouldn't even be in High school! The slob…

As usual the teacher was talking about some evolution thing from ages ago, but I could careless though, I watched the Jew boy take his regular notes when Stan happen to put his arm around Kyle's waist and he did nothing about it!

My middle finger was twitching with anticipation, just to go up to him and flip him off, the teacher broke my anxiety,

"Craig!" I looked at from the corner of my eyes, she looks agitated.

"Craig, would you please answer this question?" I stayed silent, taking a glance at Kyle and back.

"Craig?" All the kids looked back at me, including him. Then Stan, how we've somehow made contact, a look on his face, the look of a smirk, like he knew that I liked Kyle.

That ticked me off.

Point check one: I flipped Stan off, but as typical, the teacher yells at me, thinking that I flipped her off.

"You can go straight to the principals Office, mister!!"

I did so, taking a quick glimpse at Kyle, no expression. I sighed, nothing as expected.

**-O-**

Got yelled at by the principal, again, parents getting called, got grounded yet again and after school detention.

Wow.

Then you think this couldn't get any worse right?

Lunch time, I had already gotten my food and was sitting down with my original group; Tweak, Tolken, Jimmy, Timmy and some others, more like how people call our table the 'misfits' or so.

"Daah! C-Craig, you should seriously stop doing things like that, you could get suspended or even expelled!"

I look at the trembling boy from the rear of my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around, Stan, the person I did not want to see.

"What the fuck do you want, Stan?"

"Could we go outside please, there's something that I have to tell you." Stan said gesturing to out side. I scowled at him and followed. I took a momentary look at Stan's table, Kyle wasn't there. I carried on walking to the double doors, accepting the frosty wind. I stopped with my back facing the door as Stan walked a little further ahead and turned where we both were making eye contact only a few feet away from each other. I grimaced at him "What is it that you want to talk about, Stan?"

"Stay away from Kyle." Is all he said, no emotion in his voice just a glower from his eyes, which was irritating me.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll leave Kyle alone," I said in a sarcastic voice. The raven-haired boy just stared at me, "Heh, why? It's not like you two are going out or anything like that."

The boy smiled, "That's what you may think, but me and Kyle are pretty close, so there's a way better chance of him getting together with me then with YOU." My eye ticked and completely lost it. **WHAM**

"Ah! Godamnit Craig!" He shouted from the ground holding his eye, and I flipped him off, yet again.

"Your gonna regret this Craig!" He snarled

"Right back at you, asshole." Someone yelled fight from somewhere and then a crowd was beginning to form. They were mostly cheering for Stan.

He started out with lunging at me as I swiftly dodge the attack then as he turned around; I clutched his jacket and kneed him on the head. A small whelp came out of him and I threw him to the ground.

Stan was holding his hands to his face, cursing under his breath. Blood began to ooze from his wound on his head, his hat was somewhere and Stan's coat was starting to soak up the blood.

That's what he gets for messing with me.

Except Kyle came bursting through the crowd, aiding to his friends help, "what the hell Craig?! Stan didn't even do anything bad to you!" Tears were swelling up in his face turning his pale face beat red.

That hurt me. A lot.

Before I could respond back, I saw the principals' head in the swaying crowd. Fuck.

I escaped through the crowd of kids and fled the school area for a couple of reasons. I didn't feel like getting yelled at the principal for another 30 minutes also the look on Kyle's face, I squint my eyes from shedding tears… I have to do something about this or I could never meet him face to face again…

I looked back at the school grounds, the kids were now breaking up talking about the fight still and I saw a glimpse of Kyle taking Stan back inside to the school, to the nurses office I believe. The principal looked around for me but left to go back.

I gotta apologize to him, as long as I make an apology at least.. I took a different route to the schools entrance, a way that I knew for sure that none of the teachers would find me. The halls of the school looked safe after that I headed straight to the nurses office. Once I got to the door, I heard little talking, Kyle's voice.

I cracked open the door although my heart had just sunken; I just came upon them kissing and Kyle looked he was appreciating it.

I closed the door quietly and went the same way I came.

I ram the double doors open, not caring I get in trouble. I could give a fuck but… I wiped a tear that was swaying down my cheek.

But then again, I can't really give a fuck…

_Chapter 1 end~_


	2. Welcome to the New DejaVu 2

I Don't Know What Set me off at First but I know what I can't Stand

**Title: Papercut, by Linkin Park**

**A/N So sorry for the short chapter... **

**Oh well. **

**The next should be longer... I think.**

**Enjoy~**

**----  
**

**Kyle's POV**

I don't know.

Me and Stan have been friends since we were little, but I just don't feel anything special when he's close by me or anything like that. That's the same thing when he puts his arm around my waist during science class, not even caring if people were to see or not, so I just ignore it and continue taking my notes.

That's when the teacher called upon Craig.

"Craig, would you please answer this question?"

Craig… I've never really do talk to him that much, I mean, we rarely talk to each other, I don't know why, buts its weird.

"Craig?" the teacher called again. I twisted in my seat to look at him as everybody else.

I watched him intently and I've notice, he may have some looks of Stan, but Craig, a little taller than Stan, broader shoulders and hot. A hint of violet in his hair and to break it off with those gray eyes… If he did right, any girl could have him….

Rapidly, Craig flipped someone off in our direction. I automatically knew it wasn't the teacher but maybe... Stan? Because of what he did?

"You can go straight to the principals' office!!" She yelled furiously and Craig took a glance at me and left.

I'm confused. Is he jealous that Stan is with me?

Stan elbowed me, "What an idiot huh?"

I gave him an unsure look, I think Craig likes me but then again… and looked away.

After class the teacher called me to her desk and Stan went straight along head of me to lunch, "Kyle, when you get a chance, could you please go over the homework and hopefully explain it to Craig? His grades are really bad so I need someone smart to help him." I agreed to do, keeping my reputation up and left the room with her saying thanks.

I guess from Craig getting in trouble so much he must not do his homework.

As I headed down to the lunchroom I heard the fatass yelling something and I went to to the cafeteria to find almost all of the kids were outside chanting. From my distance, I saw Stan getting punched by Craig. My eyes widened.

How could Craig…

I hurriedly ran through the café passing Tweeks table, went through the crowd of yelling kids and I was panting when I stopped. I saw Stan, who was on the ground bleeding badly from a gash on his head, blood was smeared on his face, I felt tears stinging my eyes. I went to aid Stan; he was squeezing his eyes and trembling a bit. I looked up to the victorious Craig, he had look of regret, big time.

"What the hell Craig?! Stan didn't even do anything bad to you!" I barked at him, Craig was about to respond but his face lost color and he immediately scurried away.

I opened mouth to shout at him but Stan tugged on my sleeve with one hand, I looked at him, Craig sure did made a big hit on him. Stan mumbled out, "Please don't go... With Craig..." I was at first confused with his words, but put them away as I helped him up, putting his arm around me and broke through the crowd as we headed to the nurses office.

-O-

"Hello?" I called out in to the room, except there was no one here. I carefully let him sit on the patients' bed, while he held his head back. I grabbed a clean towel from the counter dabbed it with some water from the faucet and handed the towel to him. Stan put the towel on the spot that was bleeding the most where Craig had kneed him.

"Are you okay Stan?" I asked, sitting next to him. Stan nodded in an awkward way. I sighed aloud.

"What started the fight between you and Craig anyway, Stan?" I asked staring out in front of me.

No response, I looked over at him, "Stan?"

Unexpectedly, Stan had removed his towel, and kissed me on the lips…

My eyes widened, shut closed and narrowed. I gently pushed Stan off of me. "Wha? But Kyle…?" I peer at Stan who was having a crazy blush across his face; I avoided my gaze to the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry; I just don't feel that way with you." Stan gaped at me and before he said anything else, I scurried out of the room pushing aside the nurse that just came in.

I can't be with Stan. Not in a situation like this…

_Chapter 2 end~_


	3. Welcome to the New DejaVu 3

I only Want what I can't have 

**Title: F.O.B.' From now on we are enemies'**

**A/N I made it longer.. goal achieved!**

**Okay well enjoy~**

**--  
**

**Craig's POV**

I cracked open the door although my heart had just sunken; I just came upon them kissing and Kyle looked he was appreciating it.

I closed the door quietly and went the same way I came.

I ram the double doors open, not caring I get in trouble. I could give a fuck but… I wiped a tear that was swaying down my cheek.

But then again, I can't really give a fuck…

**-O-**

I ran as fast as I could to my house when a shout happened.

"Hey Craig!"

I stopped in my tracks, knowing that the voice I past was Kenny's. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked, back still turned to him.

"Dude, whats up? Ive never see you run so fast, especially during school." He chuckled and I heard the footsteps of him coming towards me.

I made no attempt to move when Kenny saw my face, "Craig? Why you crying? You never cry! Dude, whats wrong?"

I took the back of my sleeve and wiped the tears left on my face while avoiding his gaze. "Its nothing…" I mumbled and slowly, yet surely flipped him off.

Kenny sighed, "Of course Craig , flip me off. So was it a girl or did your hamster die?" I glazed at him.

Looking back at the ground, removing my hands from my face, leaving little red marks near my eyes.

"yeah, sure. It was a girl…" I said in a craked voice. Kenny split in a little giggle then laughed hysterically.

"Oh my GOD! Seriously!!?" He chorked through his laughter, holding onto his gut, still laughing.

"Its not that fucking funny, man!" I yelled, getting frustrated. Kenny calmed down. He put a hand to his forehead looking up.

"Really? Is that all? Just because of some girl?" The blond asked simultaneous questions, wiping a tear of laughter.

I grimaced at him, "Fuck off." I said and continued walking. "whoa, whoa."

Kenny grabbed my arm, "Come on tell me the details."

I glanced at the ever so Kenny, light blue eyes, still wearing his crummy jacket, but didn't smell bad..

"Fine. I..saw her kissing another guy." I tried saying in a sturdy voice. A heavy sigh came from him.

"Craig, have you ever kissed a girl in your life? Not including family." A straight express came from him. I took a fleeting look to the groud as a blush came across. I shooked my head.

"Have you ever practiced?" He asked again.

I stayed silent. I took a peek at which where Kenny was still holding my arm, looked around us nothing but us and the snow on the ground and back to him, there was a serious look on his face, that I have never seen before. "So what about it? I never kissed a girl and practicing with some hooker or mankin sounds so gay to me." I said in a nasal tone.

Kenny clutched my arm and brought me closer to him. We where head height, so I was staring directly into his eyes.

"I never did say any of those things." His eyes never left mine, not even taken a blink, his lips were partish. But I couldn't help it, a mad blush was going across my face.

"What the hell are you saying, Kenny?"

"I mean this-" Kenny pulled out a plushy doll of Kyle. My eyes squinted.

"What the fuck-mph!"

A trick, a simple trick. Kenny had a plushy Kyle just to kiss me. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me closer, that when I backed off harshly.

I gave him the birdie," What the hell?!" The blond just smirked. "What the fuck was that!?"

Kenny simply shrugged, "Just giving your practice." My twitched and strided away from him, ignoring his comment.

Kenny open in a big grin took out a note pad checking something down, "Well, that's almost about everyone in the school, close to that 25 bucks" And he tucked away his Kyle plush.

**-O-**

I slammed the door behind me, there was no yelling or being greeted by a middle finger, so tells me that my parents aren't home neither is my sister. I really don't what the fuck why Kenny did that, and I really didn't feel like going through that crap. I slunged my backpack to the couch and went up to my room, There I heard squeaking of Stripes, my pet hamster. I opened up his cage and took the little furry animal out.

"your very cute, you know that right? At least you cant go cheating on me." I petted the little animal under his belly as he squirmed around in my hand. There was a little chuckle from my doorway, I quicky snapped to it, There standing was Kyle.

"K-Kyle? What are you doing in here? And how did you get in?" Im completely confused, I thought Kyle hated me and never wanted to speak to me, because of…

"Dude, your front door was unlocked and nobody answered when I was knocking." The red head, came in and continued," besides the teach. Told me to give you your homework when you left to the principals."

I looked away from him, "oh.." That's the reason why.. "You can just set it on my bed," I said putting the little hamster back in his cage.

"Not so fast, the teacher already knows that your gonna fail and you even have the lowest grade too, so I have to help you."

Of course he is the smart one. I sat on my bed grabbing the paper, looking it over, just looked like some work from another planet, then following, Kyle sat next to me. "So Crai-"

"Kyle," I interrupted him, "Im sorry about what happened, earlier.." I said,basically mumbling. I was just staring at my paper, lisenting if Kyle would respond back, and the only thing I felt was the hot gaze that he was giving me through my side.

"Earlier, right…You shouldne one apologizing to me..it should be Stan."

"But, you were crying!" I quickly turned to him, Kyle was beaming.

"Theres a thing called acting, I'm mean, I did feel sorry for Stan but he kinda did need it." I basically laughed, he was agreeing with me.

"but why, You are friends, right?" I choked on my last word.

"Just for your info, I'm not into Stan, like that." There was a silent contest going between us, maybe even a staring contest. I glimpse at his fleshed toned lips, vibed and ready to go..

Just as that, it seemed we both got the same idea. Kyle likes me and he knows that I like him.

The Jew climbed on top of my lap twisting his arms around my neck, feeling his lips over mine. Ive always wanted to kiss hims with those lips of his and now I am.. I leaned back against my bed so Kyle was on top of me. I entwine my hand through his red Jew curls.

I broke away the kiss, the jew was heaving breathing as I whispered, "Kyle, just for your info, I have always loved you though out the years…" I said in my usual voice.

"heh, so it came to be true." I chuckled at his response. Just as we were going to lean forward and to start over again, my room's door opened.

As a quick reaction, I hastily shoved Kyle off of me. "Waah!"

My mother, of course, came in. She looked at me to Kyle, who aperantley was face first into the ground with his butt in the here, cursing under his breath. I tried to hole my urge of butt fuking him right then and there in front of my mom.

"What happened here?"

With my ever so good excuses, "Kyle feel," Is said while pointing at him.

"oh, okay. Well you boys be careful. And Craig next time lock the door." She said, my reaction I flipped her off, she glared at me and as follows, she did the same to me, while leaving.

"Tch. That woman."

"ya know Craig, that wasn't really appropriate for you to do that." Kyle said, dispersing from the ground. He stood up stretching out his thin body, I licked my lips for another around. Kyle saw this.

"I think it'll be best if we actually do our homework." Grabbing his work.

"Why? We can do that later?

As Kyles come back, "Because I said so." When he looked at me there was a hard core stare. A shiver like when through my spine.

"Fine,We do what you wanna' do then." I sighed.

"Good." Kyle smiled, sitting next to me with his homework. I sighed again in deafeat when he mention something. "and Craig, my answer to you before you're mom interrupted us," I looked at him, with a spark of hope, " I too."

That was all he said, but I look intently at him, he was flushing with red. I turned to my own paper. So he too huh. That right there made me blush.

_Chapter 3 end~_


	4. Welcome to the New DejaVu 4

_You never wanted the nice boys anyway_

**_Title: FOB Youle Shoot Your Eye Out'_**

**A/N~ This shall be good. Just don't hate me.**

**Enjoy~**

**--  
**

**Kyle's POV**

Unexpectedly, Stan had removed his towel, and kissed me on the lips…

My eyes widened, shut closed and narrowed. I gently pushed Stan off of me. "Wha? But Kyle…?" I peer at Stan who was having a crazy blush across his face; I avoided my gaze to the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry; I just don't feel that way with you." Stan gaped at me and before he said anything else, I scurried out of the room pushing aside the nurse that just came in.

I can't be with Stan. Not in a situation like this…

**-O-**

I've ran somewhere away from the nurses, when I turned my head around, it looked as if Stan didn't try to catch me. I sighed in relief and continued walking. I don't really want to see Stan when we get back in class; I stopped at a familiar spot, just so happened to be my locker. I looked up and down the hall for teachers and so what also, I do have my stuff with me too.

I snickered, I don't think skipping a day school would be a bad idea, and I can always get Kenny to come up with an excuse for me. I grabbed my bag and crap and left the school.

But.

But there was only one thing that was on my mind… I knew Craig regretted for what he did, probably, but was there really a reason why he and Stan fought? And those words that Stan said.. Don't go with Craig..? Does he think me and Craig actually have a thing for each other, I mean I do like him… And his body, his actions…

I blushed at the sudden words, "Ah, Godamnit Kyle! Get yourself back in shape!!" I yelled at myself aloud, rubbing my checks vigorously.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kenny coming towards my way, and he looked very happy to, but then again he always look happy after doing some older woman of some sort. "Hey Kenny what's making you so happy this time?" I called out to him.

Kenny looked to me with a grin," Getting my 25 bucks."

"Is some woman paying you?" I asked.

"No, if you really want to know, ask Craig." Then the blond continued walking from the direction I came. IS Craig in this somehow? But he lives the other way…I twirled around to ask Kenny, but he seemed to have gone already, I just hope he doesn't die or anything.

That's when a thought hit me, I do have a reason to go over to Craig's, the homework that the teach gave me to him, besides I do want to see him again…I don't know why, I guess you can say that I am attracted to him.

Then I continued onward to the Tuckers house.

**-O-**

I knocked on the door a couple of times, waited for somewhat time, but nobody didn't answer. So I tried the knob, and to my luck, the door happened to be unlocked. I creaked in quietly and the first thing I saw was Craig's backpack on his couch and the lights were dimmed. I heard some squeaking noises from the upstairs. I moved up to the room containing the noise, I cracked it open and saw Craig playing with his pet hamster.

"Your very cute, you know that right? At least you can't go cheating on me." He said petting the little furball. I giggled from his magnetism.

The Raven haired boy stopped and snapped to my way, a sudden blush came on to his face, "K-Kyle? What are you doing in here? And how did you get in?" He asked with complete confusion.

"Dude, your front door was unlocked and nobody answered when I was knocking," I said coming in now, "Besides the teach told me to give you your homework when you left to the principals."

Craig looked away, with somewhat disappointment on his face,"Oh…Well you can just set it on my bed." He said while putting Stripes back into his cage. I set his work on his bed, and then consider something.

"Not so fast, the teacher already knows that your gonna fail and you even have the lowest grade too, so I have to help you." The raven haired boy sighed, then looked over at the paper, and my guess he didn't even understand one bit of it. Then I took a seat next to him.

"So Crai-"

"Kyle," he interrupted me," I'm sorry about what happened earlier.." Craig mumbled, he was staring at the paper, while I watched him. So he wants to talk about that..

"Earlier, right…You shouldn't be the one apologizing to me, it should be Stan."

"But you were crying!" The boy quickly turned to me, while I smiled.

"There's a thing called acting, I mean, I did feel sorry for him, but he kind of did need it." Craig laughed, must be from joy that I was actually agreeing with him. But there was something up with Stan and I don't really like the way he's acting too…

"But, why? You are friends, right?" Craig asked.

"Just for your info, I'm not into Stan like that." When I looked back into his gray eyes, I felt tension going through me, even through the air, and this can be chance too…

And at that, we both had the same idea. Craig likes me and he knows that I like him.

I started on the first move; I climbed onto his legs while putting my arms around his neck, feeling his lips up against mine. Craig leaned alongside his bed, making me come up on top of him, entwining his hand within my red curls.

The boy broke away the kiss, with me heaving breath from air, and he whispered, "Kyle, just for your info, I have always loved you, through the years..." he said in a nasal voice.

"Heh, so it came to be true." I said with sly look, as we were going to go for another round but for more, his room door was opening.

And to his quick reaction, Craig hastily shoved me off. "Waah!" I landed on the ground, with of course my butt in the air. What a way to fall.

Craig's mother came, "what happened in here?" She asked looking to Craig and me and back.

"Kyle fell." I huffed, that's a good excuse...

"Oh, okay. Well you boys be careful. And Craig, next time lock the front door ." She said. I didn't see this, but I assume they had a flipping contest that made Craig tch.

"Ya know Craig that wasn't really appropriate for you to do that." I said getting up from the ground, while stretching; I glanced at him, who was licking his lips. "I think it'll be best if we actually do our homework." I grabbed my work.

"Why? We can do that later."

My come back, "because I said so." I gave a hard cold stare to get my point across.

"Fine, we do what you want to do then," He sighed.

"Good." I smiled, I sat next to him. Craig sighed aloud again. I continued looking at my paper when I mentioned something, "Craig, my answer to you before you're mom interrupted us," I felt a gaze upon me, "...I too." Then I kept my mouth shut, blushing widely.

We were close to finishing work, I remembered that Kenny said something about 25 bucks and ask Craig about it. I looked at Craig. He was playing with his pencil, and a smile crept onto my face, though I do wonder…

"Hey uh Craig," he looked in my direction with those glossy eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What did Kenny mean about getting 25 bucks? He seemed very happy about it too and told me to ask you." A second of confusion was on his face then his eye twitched.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." He said while looking away.

Well there goes my answer…

**-O-**

I can't really say how long we have been going out or hanging out. And I think some people may have noticed to. Especially Stan, he was the first to notice I bet. Because that's when Stan had stepped in front of me Craig on our way to lunch.

Craig side stepped in front of me. The two were glaring at each other, before another fight happened, I asked," Stan, what's up?" I walked up next to Craig. Stan looked over to me.

"Can we talk?" he glanced at Craig, "Alone, please." There was hot tension between the two, I turned to Craig.

"Uh, I'll be right back Craig." He didn't even bother looking down at me.

"Fine, but call for me, if tries to do anything dirty." He said in hate voice. When Craig left to the lunch room, Stan started his conversation.

"Why, are you going out with him?" Stating the obvious first.

"Why does it matter to you Stan?"

"Because Kyle! Doesn't it even matter to you that I love you? We've been together for a long time?" Stan said. I tried avoiding his face.

"Stan, I'm sorry. We may have been friends, but I only think of you as a friend."

"Kyle Come on! What the hell does Craig have that I don't?" He bawled at me. I faced the boy with glare.

"This is what I mean Stan! You're starting to sound like an ass, and that's how you ever act with your goddamn attitude!" I replied angrily at him, Stan was about to retort back but his face softened from realization and he lowered his glare.

"Right." That was his final word and he left the hallway to the lunchroom. Not even a single glance came from him. I was starting to regret my words, but in a way, I'm kind of relieved that I got that off my shoulders. I just hope this doesn't ruin our relationship…

"Kyle, you alright? I heard someone yelling from the two of you." Craig approached me. I grinned at him.

"Everything's okay, I just kind of told him the truth of what's on my mind." Craig relaxed a little, then he embraced me into a tight hug." Uhh Craig?"

"Be careful, just be careful.." He said in his most gentle voice. I clunged onto him too.

"Right, I will."

After school, Craig had to go to after school detention for a couple of hours, if he didn't he would've been suspended and be doing charity work. Reason, the principal found out it him who started the fight and all.

I walked over to my locker as usual, combining my numbers together, and when I opened there was a note on it, from Stan.

'_**Come to the outside of my house, after 7. I have to say one more thing to you.'**_

_**-Stan**_

I crumbled the note, locking the message into my mind, but why would Stan want to talk to me again? Can't he do it at school and why after at around seven? These questions were bothering me, but they'll be explained later, I hope.

I closed up my locker and headed home; knowing Craig won't get out for awhile.

But what does Stan have to say?

Seven O'clock hit, well to be exact it was only seven O' three. I was walked up to the sidewalk of his face, he wrote that he wanted it to be outside, but why out here? It was below freezing too.. I heard snow crunching from the left side of me, and it turned out to be Stan.

"Dude, can't we talk inside? It's freezing cold out here!" I said, trying to hold my shivering.

"We can only take this business out there Kyle." He simply said, he was coming towards slowly.

"Grh- fine. But what's so important that you have to talk to me at this time of night?"

He ignored my comment, "Kyle I told you not to go with Craig, but you did so anyway." His voice was low and there was no passer by people coming. My skin started to prickle even with my jacket on, I was starting to feel anxiety, just a really creeping feeling from Stan, and I felt uneasy with him, more like frightened. "uh Stan..?" I piped while scooting back.

When he looked up, no expression. And I just noticed something, he had his hands behind his back and my eyes widened, "Your not gonna do what I think your going to…" The raven haired boy pulled his hands out from behind his back and came a flashing silver of metal.  
"You guessed right Kyle, I take your knowledge for granted, but then again anyone would figure it out." He was close enough to me now and I could feel my heart race, and I couldn't even run, it was like my feet were soiled to the ground.

"No…you wouldn't do this…" I said shaking; I felt some tears starting to shed. He drew closer to me, he swiped his knife across a tear that was lingering on my cheek, I happened to flinch, but he did so carefully.

"Don't worry Kyle, its not like I was going to cut your eye out..." He said balancing that drop of tear on his knife, when I looked at the knife, I saw my name. It was carved into with a heart next to it then came his name too.

I choked up my words, "Stan, you're a sick psycho." But when I said that, that blew his fuse. He grabbed my jacket and threw me onto the ground, with the snow cushioning me. Stan came on top of me and held the knife up to my neck. The steel was cold, felt like frostbite against my neck.

"Kyle, you know that I love you but you go with Craig, knowing of my feelings, don't you know how that makes me feel?" I didn't answer him, but more tears show how scared I was.

"But, Stan. Why?"

A sly smile came to his face; he leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear, "If I can't have you, no one should." And that was it.

Blood was drawing from my neck, it felt warm up on my skin and yet deep. The pain was stinging at me. The blood came out fast too and a little dribble came out from the corner of my mouth. Stan began to ripe away some clothing on me on the right side of my chest. When he got down to the skin, he carved in the letter 'S'. Tears were begging to blur my vision and I started to lose it by the second. Feeling motionless from the lost of blood.

There was less weight on me now, Stan must have gotten off of me and a thud, realization hit him. "No, what have I done…" Those were the words that came from him. "Kyle, I- I'm sorry..."

I can't really hate him now, but there was a figure of shadow standing over me, it was Craig. The look on his face, he was terrified.

**_Chapter 4 end~_**


	5. Welcome to the New DejaVu Final

Till Death Unites Us Two

**Title: Dragons of Darkness**

**A/N~ This is the last chapter for this story, I suppose… I really do hope that this story came out good and enjoyed reading.**

**I hope I didn't drag out a certain part in this chapter.**

**Well, Enjoy~**

**--**

**Craig's POV**

_i"Good." Kyle smiled, sitting next to me with his homework. I sighed again in defeat when he mentions something. "And Craig, my answer to you before you're mom interrupted us," I looked at him, with a spark of hope, "I too."_

_That was all he said, but I look intently at him, he was flushing with red. I turned to my own paper. So he too huh. That right there made me blush. /i_

**-O-**

My heart pounded from the sight of him. His red curls sucking up the pool of blood around him. His gash kept bleeding, non-stop it seemed. I kept staring at him when his head, cocked towards my way, face covered in tears and washed up blood

"Craig…." His voice barley a whisper. I cursed myself; I knew I should have done something then, but now…

Now I regret it…

**b-O-/b**

I was SO happy that me Kyle were going out, well to me it was. He was hanging more out with me than Stan and I bet some people may have noticed, even Stan. That's when he came in front of us, while we were walking to lunch. As we came near each other, I stepped in front of Kyle, and Stan and I glowered each other.

"Stan what's up?" he said coming by my side; Stan took a fleeting look to Kyle.

"Can we talk, Kyle?" He glanced at me, "Alone please?"

"uuhh Craig..?" The red-haired looked over at me, to give him and Stan some alone time, I kept my eyes on Stan.

"Fine, but call for me, if tries to do anything dirty." Hatred was within my voice and I walked in on to the lunch room, leaning against the next to the doors wall. At first there was muffled voices, it was Stan's first. I heard Kyle's quiet voice. Then a yell, Kyle was yelling at him, I don't know exactly what it was about, but I know it was it was about me and Kyle.

Dead silence hit the room and Stan Barged into the lunchroom. He was giving me daggers, "You better watch Craig, something could happen to your little boyfriend." He walked past by me after the message, I quickly went through the doors and saw Kyle okay, and he was looking down at the ground.

"Kyle, you alright? I heard someone yelling from the two of you." I said approaching him and the boy grinned at me.

"Everything's okay, I just kind of told him the truth of what's on my mind." A heavy weight came off my shoulders and I held him close to me, holding him tight. "Uhm Craig?"

"Be careful, just be careful..." I said in the gentlest voice I could. And he clunged on to me.

"Don't worry, I will." We held onto each other for a little longer when Kyle remembered something, "Oh hey, I have to go help a teacher with some of her work okay?" I kissed him goodbye, and watched him walk down the hallway. Watching as his tight ass in those skinny jeans… I went smiling to the room when the principal was right, in, front, of the door.

"Craig Tucker. You need to go into my office, this instant." She said in her audible voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Awe, fuck." I groaned, putting my middle finger up at her. She squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"You mister are in big trouble, getting a fight at school, using profanity and your- your middle finger??!" I didn't dare look in that woman's eye; if I did I bet I would burn into crisp maybe even ashes… She grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me to her office. She explained-again- how disrespectful I was, how I swear and such. But does it look like I give a Damn? I mean what's most on my mind is Kyle and what Stan said to me…

"Tucker! Be glad that your parents didn't pick up." And she continued, "and you know what, you can wait outside of my office and- and Ill find some charity work for you!" She pointed out to her door.

"Whoopee…" I said sarcastically.

"Now."

I went out her office and sat in the seat, slumping. I waited for a few minutes… No answer… I shifted to the other side leaning, then more minutes with a yawn. Some kid was passing by me, giving me shifty, nervous glances towards me, I narrowed my eyes at the kid, and he hurriedly walked away from me. "…asshole..."

After a couple of hours, school ended and I didn't even get to see Kyle again since. But after that, the principal, finally called me into her office and there was a stack of papers oh her desk and on top was a sticky note with my name.

"Now, you must get all of these done by tomorrow, and singed by the person that your helping, your even have detention for 3 weeks after school." She explained, "You can start by helping the janitors, understood?" I yawned, and left her office. And I hate her for that… I had to clean up some kids' puke, graffiti off the bathroom walls which had rumors on them. I was scrubbing the walls clean when I came to a little message. There was a heart and inside of the heart was two initials; K..T.

I grinned, Kyle was here I bet I stared at the little note and left the restrooms. After doing a couple more jobs for the janitor, he signed my permit, and that was like what? 1 out of I don't know 24?

I looked at the clock that hanging in the empty, yet cafeteria, with the sound of the clock, saying it was close to seven. Not seeing Kyle, or even a glimpse of him, was killing me, I dumped the rest of the papers in a near by garbage can and headed out to Kyle's house.

As soon as I got there, his little brother was the one who answered, "Hey is your brother Kyle here?" Ike shooked his head and kept staring at me, "What?"

The Canadian boy spoke up, "Are you Kyle's boyfriend?" I smirked.

"Heh, were more than that." A slight blush came across his face; he looked away for a bit.

"If you're looking for Kyle, he left a little while ago, over to Stan's house." My eye twitched.

"What?" I asked.

He repeated, 'I think Kyle is at Sta-"

I ran. Leaving the Canadian boy in mid sentence, I sprinted all the to that Jack asseses house. Kyle why would you… Stan will- I stopped in my thoughts, I was at the Marshes house, and now here I am, looking down at two people, Stan who was in shock with a knife next to his side, trembling and the other... Kyle was on the ground sucked in a pool of blood around him, with ripped up clothing and that's why I reget, I should have done something about Stan before he…

**-O-**

"Craig..." Kyle said again, barley a whisper. I ran over to his side, my heart was quicking to see Kyle, my lover, dying right before my eyes; fear was taking in on me…

"Kyle! Kyle we need to call an ambulance now!" The red head hardly shooked his head. "But Kyle! You're dying!" I yelled, and all Kyle gave me was a smile.

"Craig… I just want to…spend…this last time... with you…" Blood drew from his mouth as he talked with a single tear coming colliding with it. Kyle reached up his hand with his last of strength, shivering, I grabbed on to that hand, with both of mine.

"Kyle don't talk… S-Save your breath, you'll need it." My nasal voice started to quiver, "everything is going to be okay." I lied. He laughed little.

"Heh, Yeah right...that's the worse lie…" I tried to manage a smile, when he continues, "Craig, one… last kiss…" He was looking intently at me as his use to do, but with sad eyes.

"Kyle…" I removed one of my shaky hands from Kyle's to carefully lift his head, and then I bent down to kiss him. Lips still soft, warm with blood, pale from losing blood. I held that kiss for long, when Kyle barley pulled away to whisper.

"Craig... No matter what, I...I will always love….you." I looked into his pale emerald eyes, watching as life went away in them, I hugged him in place, not caring if was to get blood on me, feeling the soft heartbeat, and I held him in my arms and murmured.

"I- I love you too Kyle, no matter what, I will someday, be with you..." And that was that. Kyle's heart stopped beating and I held my tears. I layed him carefully on ground and closed his eyes, looking at him for the last time. Sorrow, pain and grief all went to anger. To Stan.

I staggered up, feeling all urges to get rid of him. "Stan…" He was still on the ground, eyes still wide.

"I-I didn't mean too! I mean, it just happened all of a sudden… I didn't know what came over me…" He said, stammering. I went over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar.

"I don't care!! Why the hell did you KILL KYLE!!!" I praictally yelled at him.

"I...I" He was gazing at something else, that punctured my fuse.

"Dammit Stan! Look me in the goddamn eyes, you fucking asshole!" He averted his gaze to me, his eyes were puffy, he must have been crying, but I don't give a shit, in a calmer voice, but with frustration I asked again," Why, did you kill Kyle?"

He stared at me in the eyes, as he talked," kill me if you want, if that helps you. I don't care. I killed my best friend... over jealously..." He was starting to sob, "I shouldn't have...I- I'm sorry!" I squinted my eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I dropped him to the ground, "and killing you won't solve this…"

"In hands we pray that this boy will…" The preacher continued to talk in front of the crowd. For I just stared at the picture of Kyle, a recent picture, on top of the casket. The wind was prickly against my skin, gray clouds covering the blue sky, no rain to come yet. I kept staring at the picture, remembering memories of him… Soon Kyle, just soon… I felt the clasp of someone's hand on my shoulder and turned out to be Kenny.

"You okay, Craig?" He asked.

"Mm, what do you think?" The blond sighed.

"Craig, just don't do any crazy shit, okay? If you need comfort, I'll be here to do that for you." I looked at him for a moment and mumbled.

"Sure..." A slight heartrending smile came onto his face.

"That's good to know, Craig." He patted my back once more and left me."

Comfort…is that what I need? Comfort? I was looking back to the picture of Kyle, comfort from him…

"Kyle my Bubby! Why? Who?" Mrs. Broflovski was sweeping of tears, kneeling next to Kyle casket, with Gerald at her side, trying to soothe her. I stared at the two when Sheila's eyes peered to me; mascara was all over her face.

"You..." She sauntered over to me, "You've been with my baby… What happened to him! Did you do it?!" The Jews mom was shaking me vigorously, "What did you do with him!!?"

"Hey let go of me!" I bellowed trying to remove her hands; Gerald came over and calmed her down.

"Sheila, its time to go. He doesn't no of nothing." She stared at me in the eyes and released her grasp on me, walking over to her car with her husband, whispering Kyle's name.

The buriers had finished putting the redheads casket underground, putting his very own grave mark on top. When they moved away, I walked on over to it and squat next to the mark. "Everything will be okay Kyle…" I pulled out a small pocket knife and carved in the gravestone. What I carved? Easy. Next to Kyle's name II put an x next to it and my name, 'Kyle** X Craig**.' "Soon…" I spoke softly.

At the next day of school, it seemed everybody was pretty down. Stan was even in class too.

"Before, we go on to our lesson, I just want to say that our classmate, Kyle Broflovski is…dead, someone must have murder him." The same like murmuring was going on in the class room as the funeral. The teacher continued talking, " So if you have any news that could help solve this boys crime, and get that person who killed Kyle, please report to the South Park police." As she finished her sentence Stan suddenly stood up, making his screech against the tiled flooring.

"I know who killed him…" Stan utter softly. The teacher raised her eyebrows.

"Well, how do you think is, Mr. Marsh?" He's not going to tell on himself, is he? But he…

The raven haired boy sighed, "The person who killed Kyle was m-"I abruptly rose and interrupted him.

"No! I killed Kyle, Okay!" I hollered. The class was rendered speechless, and for a few gasps.

"Craig…" Stan was the most shocked one; next to him was Kenny disturbed. There buzzing in that room, I heard people call me a bastard, why I did it, and that I should die. I swiftly left the hate filled room.

The teacher was silent then spoke up, "Well that settles things."

I was striding down the hall, when someone yelled my name, "Craig! Stop, wait." I stopped in my steps as Stan caught up to me. "Why? Why did you say that you killed Kyle? Are trying to save me or something?"

I grimaced, "I'm not saving your ass, and I'm doing this for myself. You don't belong to be with Kyle, Stan." Harsh words were put down, and he didn't anything afterwards.

After school, I didn't have no detention or any talks with the principal, surprisingly. But in return, all I got was the hatred stares of kids and disgusted looks from parents. For something I didn't do anything but took the blame for it, why you must be asking. Because soon Ill be Kyle.

"Craig!" I turned to the voice; Kenny's was still looking disturbed.

"Kenny… what is it that you want?"

"Is it true? That you actually killed Kyle?" I was unspoken when Kenny continued, "I cant' imagine you killing Kyle, and I mean you two were going out."

"..No I didn't kill him..."

"But who?" His voice an audible whisper. I look him in the eyes.

"I won't say who, but he knows, and I know." Kenny averted his eyes to the ground, knowing what to believe.

"But why? I told not to any crazy shit and here you are, taking someone's blame! These people won't hesitate to kill you, you know that right?"

I smiled at the blond, "Yeah that's exactly why." Kenny was a bout to ask a question when a shout was heard.

"You there boy! Craig Tucker!" It was officer Barbrady with Kyle parents and Ike. "Rumors going around that you killed Kyle Broflovski. Is that true?"

I glanced at Kyle's mother, who still had mascara all over face, Ike was about to be dumbstruck and Gerald was staring. I looked back at the officer, "Yeah, its true. I killed Kyle Broflovski." Sheila erupted in more tears.

"Okay kid, I'm going have to take you to the station," He walked over to me and handcuffed me.

"Craig..." I looked back at Kenny with one last smile, in the background kids were staring to, then Stan. He must feel great reget on himself…

**-O-**

I was kept and locked in one of the cells. I was sitting one the bed that had a dirty sheet on it. I don't know how long I've been here, but for all I know, the townspeople, mayor and others were all making how I spend he rest of my life. The possible solutions, that I heard was Juvenile, just to be locked up, go to a mental institute or a death penalty.

"Okay! Okay! We can give him two choices and he can choose." Said one of the people, "Does everyone agree?" they were coming out of the office, I even saw my parents, but they didn't bother looking at me. The mayor came to me.

"Okay Craig, we will give you two choices and we will enforce them okay." She said, "You can either go to Juvenile hall and once you're eighteen, you go to prison afterwards or take South Parks death penalty."

It didn't take me a second to think it over, "Death Penalty." She was surprised by my answer.

"Are you for sure?" She asked giving me another chance.

"Yeah I'm for sure." She sighed.

"Okay, your execution will be tomorrow, when sun first rises." Then the crowd of people left, my parents, Kyle's parents, Ike and someone other people. South Park death penalty, you must get hanged in the central, everybody there to watch, final words... I don't know weather we do get to say any. I lay against the bed that felt out of rock with a covering. Awaiting for my death. Awaiting to be reunited with Kyle.

Daylight came fast. The stage was set and I was set, the rope tied around my throat, hands tied behind my back, angry, distinguish looks from people. I saw Kenny and Stan in the crowd, they were the only two know that I'm not guilty. An announce was made by Sheila and how she talked about freeing her sons tutored soul would be free. She got to a certain part, which was probably the end of her ridicule speech and told to Mr. Garrison that they were already for the lever.

" Dammit I'm suppose to be a nominist!"

"Craig! Any final words, before your death?"

I looked around the people with clouded eyes and managed a smile on my face, "Now my tortured soul will be free." Sheila glared at me.

"Release the Lever!" Mr. Garrison did so, pulling the lever, the ground that was beneath me was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving me hanging in midair with the rope cutting at my circulation. I was losing air fast. I let a single tear shed, Kyle, my love, we now will be together, again. Then finally, I let go of the last breath I was holding on to and let complete darkness take over. Death. Dead. With Kyle…

_You say that you will love_

_As long as the stars shine._

_You say that while the winds blow,_

_You will still be mine._

_You say you'll always love me,_

_But now there is no sign,_

_My dear, that you spoke true._

_The night is dark, without a star,_

_No wind blows either or far,_

_And now my heart bears sorrow's scar,_

_For I hear no more from you._

_Over the mountains you went away,_

_They caught and killed you on that day._

_My unseen lover, you would not stay, _

_By the light of sun or moon_

_Rivers you swam, but you were slain._

_You will not come this way again,_

_And so I suffer grief and pain_

_And sing this sweet, sad tune._

_But none have seen me shed a tear,_

_I, too, will cross the mountains here._

_I have not yet wept for you._

_All my bridges break,_

_I'll be revenged for your dear sake,_

_Till Death unites us two._

The crowd was relieved and slowly left the body of Craig.

Not much people attended Craig's funeral, Stan, Kenny, and some of the boy's friends from grade school though.

"That was pretty rough, huh Stan?" Stan looked weary.

"yeah it is, losing two people that you know…"

Kenny continued the conversation, "Ya know I still wonder who killed Kyle though…" Stan stayed silent, " Hey Stan, you wanna go over to Cartmans and make fun of him?"

Stan smiled to the blond, "Ill catch up with you later, I have some things I want to take care of.." The two said good bye and no later in minutes Stan was by himself in the graveyard. He walked over to Craig's grave that happendly was put next to Kyle's. He noticed that on Kyle's grave there was an extra marking, '**Kyle x Craig.' ** The boy uplifted a small smile, and grabbed a nearby rock. He scratched on to Craig's grave, the same thing that was on Kyle's but in reverse form.

"There at least now, you two can be happy now.." Stan said. Light was shining on the two stones. "Ill see you guys later, sometime later in my life." Stan got up off the ground wiping off any grass that was left on his slacks and left the graveyard with no interruptions.

**~END~**

**--**

**A/N~ I Hope you liked or so this last chapter 3**

**I kinda hate myself for making Klye and Criag die. Oh wells, if you, please review, i would like to know your thoughts on this story :3  
**


End file.
